Consider This
by Mirabelle456
Summary: It never occurred to them to consider that they could never truly be happy together due to lingering memories


**Disclaimer:** This piece of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I am not making any money off of it. Characters are copyright to Kazuki Takahashi. So You Think You Can Dance is copyright to Fox TV. The plot is of my own creation  
**Title: **Consider This  
**Rated:** K+  
**Type:** One-shot  
**Warning:** None  
**Romance:** Spiritshipping (Yuugi/Anzu/Yami)  
**Notes:** Round 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Writing Contest  
**Summary: **It never occurred to them to consider that they could never truly be happy together due to lingering memories

* * *

"Anzu and Daisuke, last night you danced the Paso Doble. While Kento thought your characters were dead on, Sakura thought your frame could have been a little better. Now, what did Japan think?"

Anzu could barely breathe as she gripped Daisuke's hand tightly. This meant everything to her. She had to make it through! Glancing sideways at her partner, she inwardly begged the host, Takara Yamashita, to stop it with the suspense.

"Well, Daisuke? Japan loved you, you're safe for another week," Takara announced. Anzu turned to Daisuke and hugged him tightly, then looked back at the host.

"Anzu, you are… also safe!"

She couldn't hear anything over the deafening roar of the crowd. They had done it. The two of them had made it to the top eight in So You Think You Can Dance Japan! This time, it was she who was squeezed tightly around the middle, as Daisuke lifted her off the ground and spun her around in delight. They then turned to hug the remaining contestants and wish them luck before running off stage.

"We did it!" Daisuke was chanting, dancing around the hall. Anzu passed her mic to a stage hand and grabbed Daisuke's hands to dance with him. She was so happy; nothing could dampen her mood.

Then she caught sight of him standing at the end of the hallway. He was staring at her intently, but as soon as she caught his eye, he smiled. Then, he turned and walked away. Anzu broke away from Daisuke and took off after him at a run.

"Anzu, wait!" she heard Daisuke's voice calling out, but she paid no attention. However, when she turned the first corner, he was nowhere to be seen. Looking back to make sure Daisuke wasn't following her; she sat down against the wall and dug her face into her hands, crying lightly. She never considered the fact that he had not truly been there.

* * *

Later that evening, when the top eight had all been announced, they all met on stage to choose their genres for the following week. Anzu stood beside Daisuke, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Although he was obviously concerned about her, Daisuke hadn't inquired as to what was wrong. She liked that about him. He was a great partner, talented and handsome, but he didn't intrude on her personal life.

When it came time for them to choose, Anzu picked one card and Daisuke took the other. He opened his first.

"Disco…" he said, a bemused expression on his face. Anzu grabbed the card and stared at it.

"No way!" she exclaimed, worried. She had never tried disco before. It was sure to be a challenge, if the previous disco routines on the show were any indication. While she fretted over their misfortune, she played with the card in her hands (Daisuke had taken back the disco card), finally opening it. What she saw immediately wiped away any misgivings she had about the upcoming week.

"Contemporary!" she cried out, grabbing at Daisuke's hand and pointing at the single word on the card. They were both contemporary dancers, so this would be a breeze. Now all Anzu had to do was think of what her solo would be. She decided that her piece would be about loss and tragedy. She never considered the fact that she was describing her own experience.

* * *

The next few days were full of rehearsals. Anzu was in the studio all day, working with the choreographers. In addition to her two partner routines and her solo, she also had a group number with the other three girls to learn as well as the full group routine for the results show. It was a lot of dancing, but the girl was happy. She never considered the fact that the story of the contemporary routine was that her boyfriend had left her and she was relying on Daisuke to fill the void.

* * *

Every night before she fell asleep, Anzu would run through the steps in her mind. She also dreamed herself dancing, always with Daisuke. However, he kept on morphing into a familiar face, and when she woke up, Anzu would find herself sweating and crying. He had left her, but she could still remember her feelings for him. She never stopped to consider the fact that she was dating someone who looked exactly like him.

* * *

Two days before the performance show, Anzu and Daisuke were practicing their contemporary routine. There was a particularly difficult lift that they were having trouble with, and as they approached that part of the routine, Daisuke accidently dropped her. No one knew whether it was nerves or something else, but as Anzu fell to the floor, she landed on her foot wrong and heard a tiny pop.

Anzu cried out in pain and tried to get up, but she couldn't. Every time she tried to put weight on her foot, she felt excruciating pain. It was evident that this wasn't just a minor strain.

After a physical exam, it was determined that Anzu had ruptured her Achilles tendon. Unless she had surgery, she would never dance again. Her boyfriend was very supportive, but she was crushed.

She spent several hours crying in her room. An injury this bad had never happened to her before. Daisuke visited her and told her that he would keep her in his thoughts, and that he felt terrible. Anzu simply nodded and resigned herself to her fate. She would have to withdraw from So You Think You Can Dance. This could have been her big break, and she had blown it. She never considered the fact that she had also blown her chances at breaking free.

* * *

It was dark. So dark. Her eyes flickered open. She immediately regretted it as bright lights invaded her tired eyes. Closing them tightly, she moaned softly and moved her head from side to side. Suddenly, something touched her hand.

"Anzu? Anzu sweetheart, I'm here,"

The voice seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. She tried to open her eyes again, this time bearing the light, and vaguely recognized her mother.

"Mmm," she mumbled. She felt so tired and lethargic. Trying to move her head forward, she started coughing.

"Don't sit up, Anzu. Your ankle… the surgery was a success, but you'll still need a few months to recover," her mother said, stroking her hair. Anzu closed her eyes, tired, and mumbled a single word.

"Pharaoh…"

She never considered the fact that she was forgetting about her boyfriend

* * *

He walked briskly through the hallway in the hospital, heading towards Anzu's room. Wringing his hands, he walked through the door and stopped in the entrance, staring at the girl lying on the bed. She looked so fragile. Her leg was in a cast, and her eyes were closed.

"Anzu…" he breathed, running the final short distance to her bed and grabbing her hand. The moment her mother had called him to tell him that she had woken up, he had quickly set out to see her.

"Mmm?" he heard her mumble. Yuugi squeezed her hand and sat down on a chair by the bed.

"Anzu, I'm here. You'll be okay; you'll be able to dance soon. And I'll tell you what, I'll take you out for dinner the moment you get out of this hospital," he said, gazing down at his girlfriend. They had been dating for several months, and he knew how much dance meant to her.

"Mmm… Pharaoh…" she murmured. Yuugi paused in the middle of stroking her hair.

"Did you say… Pharaoh?" he asked, confused. Anzu simply smiled and tightened her grip on Yuugi's hand. He had never considered the fact that she may have loved the Pharaoh more than she could ever love him.

* * *

_She squinted at the figure standing in the doorway. The first thing she noticed was the tri-coloured spiky hair. Her heart leaped. He had come! He was there! The Pharaoh was… no, Yuugi had come to look after her. He grabbed her hand and talked to her. She could not believe it. She had never stopped loving him._

"_Mmm… Pharaoh…" she murmured, smiling. He was there for her. Atemu was there._

* * *

It never occurred to her to consider the Ceremonial Duel that had taken the Pharaoh away from her...

It never occurred to him to consider her true intentions for dating him...

It never occurred to them to consider that they could never truly be happy together due to lingering memories...

* * *

**AN: **Just a quick note, the italicized part is meant to be happening at the same time as the above section.


End file.
